


The Odd Ones

by EmeraldWreck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cheftale, Glitchtale, Underfell, fantasytale, mafiatale, outertale, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWreck/pseuds/EmeraldWreck
Summary: We were who we were, but even then none of us knew what that was. We arrived to different worlds on different paths, but we weren't sure what we were meant to do.





	1. Intro

There was only so little time for some of us; yet others had the whole world open to them. We were torn away from each other and with fuzzy memories, only faces can go on without a name. 

I don't think any of us can remember who we are, or who we were.


	2. Patience: Fantasytale

     It was like something out of the pages of a storybook. This world seemed so magical and different; yet it rested beneath the world she always knew. Her mother would always read her stories that she could only dream of visiting. She was only a child then, but there was nothing wrong with dreaming, right? Removing herself from the patch of flowers, she dusted off her rutty gown and began making her way through the area. 

     The walls appeared old and worn as she continued, almost like an ancient castle. This girl couldn't contain her excitement at the wonder of who could live in such a place. Would it be a princess, or a king and queen? 

     The further the girl traveled, the more nervous she began to feel. In her mind, she could have sworn that someone was watching her. She paused for a moment, opting to pick at the flower petals stuck to the skirt of her dress.

     “Hello, is anyone down here?” a calm and gentle voice questioned.

     Should she speak, respond? This person could have been friendly enough, but now that she was a bit older, she learned to be a bit more wary of a stranger's voice. The girl took a step back, wincing at the pain their ankle brought from the fall. The stranger heard them.

     “Don't be afraid, I only want to help.” A figure made its way out of the shadows. They were like anything they expected. A goat woman? “My name’s Toriel.” 

     The girl, stepped a bit closer, unsure of what to say. In the many stories she has read, she has never come across the possibility of a goat woman; one named Toriel at that.

     “T-Toriel?” the girl let the name roll from her lips.

     “That’s right, would you mind telling me your name?”

     Her name? When was the last time she had heard her own name? “I… I don’t remember my name.” she was sad to admit it, but it was true. She didn’t remember it at the moment.

     "That’s a shame. Why don’t you come with me, you can have a place to rest.”

     The girl’s solemn face seemed to lighten with a glow at the thought of not having to sleep outside. Toriel began leading her through the beginning of what she call The Ruins. The purple walls seemed worn, but had a history the girl wanted to look into. As they walked, Toriel began telling the young girl about this entire place. Calling it the Underground, Toriel went on about her life as a queen with her husband and two children. As the story went on, the former queen’s voice dipped into a sadness; especially when mentioning the passing of both of her children. There was also the mention of the king and how Toriel commented on his cowardice often. The girl could weep, but felt that Toriel has suffered enough sadness in her Upon reaching a long hallway, Toriel looked around anxious.

     “My child, please stay here for a moment; there’s something that I need to take care of. If you need anything, please call me.” Toriel handed her a phone. In an instant, Toriel rushed away, the girl now being left alone. For the moment, she could do nothing but twiddle her thumbs around the white ribbon tied around her wrist. She wandered the hall, walking back and forth when a creature leapt from behind a pillar.

     Out of nowhere, a force pulled at the young girl’s chest; a glowing form ripping away from her. It was light blue in the shape of her heart. She felt woozy as she stared at the form; but eventually, panic began to set in. Meanwhile, the creature; a frog that was dubbed Sir Froggit, stared at her with what seemed like worry. Did she not understand how this all worked? As the panic only got worse, Sir Froggit urged a bit closer to check if the girl was alright. Whatever was happening with the light blue glow was long over at this point; the girl sank to the floor as she breathed hoarsely. 

     “What was that?” She looked at Sir Froggit for an answer, but only received a croak in response. Fixing her dress and ribbon, the girl gave Sir Froggit a lanky farewell, and began walking through the hallway, keeping the phone close. If that blue thing never happens again, then she wouldn’t mind staying here forever. What did she lose? Was there even something to go back to? Did anyone miss her?

     A worry began to sit in the back of her mind. There had to be someone up there who knew of her and felt concern, right? The girl picked up her pace, running along before finding a Lady Moldsmal. Finishing that encounter, she continued on before finding a split in her path. One path led to the left, and the other went straight ahead. To the path on the left, the girl noticed a large tree in front of a building. That had to be Toriel’s house. If that was Toriel’s house, then where did this other path lead? Slow steps kept the girl going and she found herself on a balcony ledge. She stood there in awe at the view before her. Multiple hues of purples, whites and blues decorated the ruins before her. This place appeared absolutely gorgeous. Toriel onced lived and ruled over a kingdom like this? How would it be to live as princess in a world like this?

     “This… this can’t be real, can it? How can something like this exist underneath the world I’ve come to know?”

     “You’re human, aren’t you?” a voice surprised her.

     The girl spun around wildly to catch the owner of the new voice. It wasn’t until her eyes landed on a small yellow flower that she felt more confused than initially. “What are you?”

     “I’m Flowey.” the flower seemed to smile; eyes bright. “Flowey the Flower. It doesn’t seem like anyone told you about souls.”

     “S-Souls?”

     “That light blue thing that sprung out of your chest earlier?”

     “You’ve been watching me?”

     “Of course, you’re human. I haven’t seen one of those in a while; no one has. It’s a shame though.” Flowey’s face seemed a bit irritated at something the girl couldn’t see.

     “Why?”

     Flowey’s irritated face morphed into a grin, “Because you won’t be here too long.”

     The girl stepped back, fearing for her life when small white pellets circled around the flower, “What are those?”

     “Oh, these,” the grin stretched. “They’re little, white friendliness pellets. Why don’t you try one and tell me what you think?”

     The girl flung her arms up in an attempt to protect herself, but even then, it was too much for her. It was painful. Her body fell to the ground in a heap, ribbon drenching red from her blood. She was no princess, but it would have been lovely to live in a place like this. 

     It was then in her final moments that she began to remember something. Her name started with an _L_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this was lacking in any way, but I hope the next chapter will be even better. For each character, their story will end, where their items were in the game. Let me know what you think~


End file.
